


The Elysium School of Heroes

by WInger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Fantasy, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Parody, Hogwarts parody, Humor, Magic, Magic School, Non-Romance, Parody, The Sorting Hat, Wandlore, Wandmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WInger/pseuds/WInger
Summary: An AU skeleton written like Pottermore of a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus-themed Hogwarts. Four unique houses based on Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite, a corresponding Sorting House quiz that you can take, a professors list comprised of all our favourite characters, wand mythology, and newly updated information on the magical school location and campus itself!(Ported over from tumblr)---On the Sorting Hat, also known as Mr. D:A recent version of the story alleges that Professor Grace was assigned to Sky with the message “You and Jackson absolutely cannot be allowed together”; and Professor Jackson assigned to Sea for the reason “Combined, you and Grace would destroy this school”. Neither had met or even heard of the other prior to that point in time. 15 years on and halfway through adulthood, Professors Grace and Jackson are still coming up with innovative new ways to compete with one another.---





	1. The School, The Hat of D, Notable Alumni, & Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this on Ao3 since organization here is much more efficient than tumblr's. Original post [here](https://resultingingoodfaith.tumblr.com/post/178891130024/olympian-themed-hogwarts-a-concept-the-elysium). 
> 
> This is an AU skeleton. Feel free to use this in your own fanworks!

##  _A school that cultivates spirit and births heroes._

The Elysium School of Heroes is located on the beautiful mountain island of Olympus. The academic institution takes up the entire mountain, while the base is a charming town home to merchants with historically strong ties to Elysium, including the famous wandmaker Mr. Chiron. 

* * *

 

## The Sorting Hat

The cranky spirit inhabiting the Sorting Hat is only known as “Mr. D” and has a notoriously bad reputation for scaring every single first-year fated to don him on the first day of school. A notable incident involving then first-year Professor Chase challenging the validity of Mr. D’s “arbitrary method of classifying students” took place immediately after she was sorted into the House of Love; nothing came out of it. An enduring school legend states that the Sky/Sea House rivalry is passed on to the new batches by Mr. D every year. A recent version of the story alleges that Professor Grace was assigned to Sky with the message “You and Jackson absolutely cannot be allowed together”; and Professor Jackson assigned to Sea for the reason “Combined, you and Grace would destroy this school”. Neither had met or even heard of the other prior to that point in time. 15 years on and halfway through adulthood, Professors Grace and Jackson are still coming up with innovative new ways to compete with one another.

There’s no consensus on what the D stands for. Popular interpretations are “Dick” and “Demon”, as perpetuated by a few of the current teaching staff. Mr. D has been known to squeeze out the occasional magic sword when times have called for it.

* * *

 

## The Four Houses

“The Four Houses of Elysium epitomise different heroic natures. They’re all equally esteemed values; not one is more important than the other. However, different individuals prioritise different virtues, which is precisely the reason why a House categorisation system exists. Don’t have one that you’re particularly drawn to? Fear not, Mr. D will simply force one on you.”  _\- Professor Annabeth Chase_  

 _The_   **House of Sky** _seeks truth and balance._  

 

> Colors - platinum and navy blue
> 
> Mascot - Eagle

_The_ **House of Sea** _is_ _home to the free-spirited and revolutionary._  

 

> Colors - antique bronze and azure
> 
> Mascot - Pegasus

_The_ **House of Soul** _is for those worthy of knowledge and arts._

 

> Colors - alabaster white and obsidian 
> 
> Mascot - Cerberus

_The_ **House of Love** _nurtures fighters_ _and protectors._

 

> Colors - gold and rose quartz 
> 
> Mascot - Swan 

* * *

## The Teaching Staff

 **Professor Grace** teaches History of Magic. His passion for the subject stems from a deep respect for the fundamentals of magic. His female to male student ratio is always around 7:3, which is a source of concern for him. He knows that History is boring to most students, and does his best to make things humorous and interesting. That being said, as the semester goes on and the examinations near he does tend to get stricter and less funny. His students are nevertheless studious and attentive.

 **Professor Chase** teaches Charms regularly, in addition to Ancient Studies, and Arithmancy. The combined work load would have keeled over anybody else, but Professor Chase thrives under challenge. Widely regarded as the best teacher in the school - even for subjects that are not her own, her disciplinarian style intimidates many of the younger students. The senior years know that Professor Chase has a pretty great sense for humour and sarcasm, and is cool to be around - unless you didn’t do your homework. 

 **Professor Jackson** teaches Care for Magical Creatures. Handsome, funny, and kind of like a bro to his students, his standard of teaching is more “trust your instincts” rather than instructional. The textbook is never used. There are always comments saying that Professor Jackson would have been better suited to a career as an Auror, but apparently he’s chose to come to Elysium because he wanted to be physically close to Professor Chase. To be fair, there are specific types of students who excel in his method of teaching. 

 **Professor McLean** teaches Transfiguration. A mischievous character who loves a good prank  - especially in retaliation to Prof. Valdez - Professor McLean is a different person for every class. Her true physical appearance and voice is the most fascinating “unsolved” legend in the school. No one is even sure how her gender ever got confirmed. Outside of the teaching staff, the few random students who have seen her true face were never able to properly identify her, and instead all believed that what they saw was a ghost. 

 **Professor Levesque** teaches Potions as well as Ancient Runes. A gentle and nurturing teacher, Professor Levesque is well-known for never scolding her students, only ever providing kind encouragement. That doesn’t mean it’s at all easy to score high in her classes. She has a great passion for her subjects and is always pleased to help Potion students who want to experiment with recipes. She is comparatively less excited - jaded, even - at having to look over Love Potions come every February, however. 

 **Professor Valdez** teaches Alchemy, an advanced and relatively small class. His tendency to experiment with Muggle equipment in his classes is frowned upon by the intellectual community of the wizarding world. For that very reason he is on pretty close relations with the female Professor Grace. He’s not thrilled by how most of his students think he’s a hopeless romantic just from the way he drops old-fashioned compliments and one-liners at beautiful women that wander into his vision. He thinks that lessens his coolness in their eyes, and he’s right. 

 **Professor Zhang** teaches Flying. Tough-looking on the outside but sweet-tempered on the inside, Professor Zhang is the “most popular professor” in Elysium, beating out the “most handsome professor” Grace… or is it Jackson? The nature of his subject means that his class is taught on the open fields, which is fine for the most part, except that Professor Jackson likes to irregularly let exotic creatures run loose whenever he’s having his class. 

 **Professor di Angelo**  teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. His lectures are extremely practical. While the first half is instructional and focused on wand movement and incantations, the second half is him attacking his students point-blank until they successfully defend themselves with what they’d just learnt. Consequently, students of his class are extremely motivated to study hard and do well. 

 **Professor Grace** is the elder sister of the other Professor Grace, and teaches Muggle Studies. She initially viewed this “teaching gig” as a way reduce the amount of stress in her life due to her career as an Auror. To nobody’s surprise but her own, being a professor was no relaxing walk in the park. Students are dumb and examinations are old-fashioned. However, her curiosity for the Muggle way of life and the amount of satisfaction she derives from seeing inspired students has gotten her to come round to the idea of making the career switch permanent.

 **Professor Dare**  teaches Divination. Knowing that Divination isn’t an ability that anybody is attuned to, she’s subverted her class into one of of relaxation, spiritual fine-tuning, and artistic expression. Students can look forward to two hours of introspection and relaxation, and are graded based on weekly journals and monthly astrology write-ups. Disbelievers can say whatever they want, but this class is a much-appreciated reprieve for senior-year students, even as just a prime napping location.

* * *

 

## The Wandmaker

Mr. Chiron is an immortal centaur, a legendary artisan who supplies wands for all of Elysium’s students. The years have not at all dulled Mr. Chiron’s infinite wells of patience and kindness. Despite having been offered many times to take on the post of Headmaster at Elysium, he has always rejected, preferring to indulge in his passion and guiding the students his own way. The yang to Mr. D’s yin, Mr, Chiron is beloved in the hearts of Elysium students and is the unofficial (and much preferred) mascot of the school. 

A creative and optimistic spirit, Mr. Chiron sees the potential for magic - and light - in everything, which is a philosophy very much reflected in his craft.  While his brand is distinguished by its ambrosial finishing polish, the main composition of the wand - its three distinct magical ingredients - are entirely unique to the witch or wizard’s personality, heritage, and destiny. His crafting principle is that it is the individual who makes his/her own wand. 

The process of picking out the three magical ingredients begins from the moment a student receives their letter of acceptance. In the 11 months or so time up till their first day of school, Mr. Chiron engages each and every one of them in hand-written letter correspondence, addressing their concerns and trying to gain an understanding of their personalities, such that he may start preparing the ingredients. He frequently travels to places all around the world in his never-ending quest for magical items. 

(If that all sounds like too much work for one centaur, immortal or not, you’re absolutely right. Mr. Chiron has a task force of over two hundred satyrs helping out in copy-writing, resource-gathering, public-relations, crafting and more. When a magical ingredient that Mr. Chiron seeks is difficult to obtain, he can always count on his network of Elysium alumni to help.)

The following is a list of the sort of wands carried by the Teaching Staff of Elysium: 

 

> _Jason Grace -_ wolf fang wand, with peacock feather and Hesperides golden apple seed core. A refined wand, long and swishy 
> 
> _Annabeth Chase -_ olive woodwand, with a feather from Icarus’ wing and Arachne’s silk core. A stern wand but flexible, medium length 
> 
> _Perseus Jackson -_ mother of pearl wand, with Medusa’s snake and crushed sand coin core. Medium-short length, a little bendy 
> 
> _Piper McLean_  - mirror wand, with the snake charmer’s song and a dove feather core. An introspective wand, medium-long length 
> 
> _Nico di Angelo_  - iron wand, with black Lethe ice and ground pomegranate seeds core. A short and sharp wand,  _not_  intended for stabbing purposes 
> 
> _Hazel Levesque_ \- topaz wand, with wind speed and gold threads core. A short and unyielding wand 
> 
> _Leo Valdez_ \- obsidian wand, with dragon fuel and resurrection juice core. Medium length, utterly solid, practically indestructible  
> 
> _Frank Zhang_ \- timber wood wand, with Chinese dragon breath and ancestral blood core. Sturdy but short and unusually flammable 
> 
> _Thalia Grace_ \- silver wand _,_ with strands of the Golden fleece and tears of a dead love core. A long, strong wand, but chipped and somewhat brittle 
> 
> _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ \- wand of light, with a rainbow and last breath of Pan core. A transformative wand. Long and malleable, sometimes even worn as an armlet 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorting Hat quiz in the next chapter. Wand quiz... there isn't any. You'll have to come up with your own wand yourself (please do!).


	2. What Elysium House Are You Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on the values and founders of the four Houses, in addition to a Buzzfeed-style quiz, brought to you by visiting professor/researcher from an institute in Norway, Professor Magnus Chase

## Preface & Disclaimer

The following quiz was prepared by Professor Magnus Chase, a professor from a very differentsort of magical institute in Norway. He’s been spending his sabbatical leave here with us researching about establishments in magical academia. For upcoming students, the answer you get from this is sadly no replacement for our traditional Sorting Hat procedure. For existing students, the answer you get from this will  _not_  be accepted as a case to make a House switch. I would advise everyone to take this lightly and with an open mind. -  _Prof. Annabeth Chase_  

* * *

 

 

Hello! My name is Magnus Chase. You may not have heard of me, but I’m the cousin of Professor Annabeth Chase, and I’ve been having the time of my life here at Elysium. My dear cousin’s long list of grievances with the school’s Sorting Hat inspired me to turn my research into a fun little personality quiz. I completely empathise with the feeling of wanting to figure out your House without going through Mr. D. Why does an all-knowing spirit like him harbour so much hatred towards the world? I wish I could answer that, but he’s much too uncooperative a test subject. Once again, I’ll like to reiterate that the answer you get from this quiz is not to be taken as a 100% guarantee, except that if you were to take on Mr. D with an answer to your preferred House already in your heart, there’s a chance that you’ll have more control over where you’ll ultimately end up than Professor Chase herself did all those years ago. 

## Context About The Houses Before You Take The Quiz

 _The_ **House of Sky**   _seeks truth and balance._

> Colors - platinum and navy blue
> 
> Mascot - Eagle

_The_ **House of Sea** _is_ _home to the free-spirited and revolutionary._

> Colors - antique bronze and azure
> 
> Mascot - Pegasus

_The_ **House of Soul** _is for those worthy of knowledge and arts._

> Colors - alabaster white and obsidian 
> 
> Mascot - Cerberus

_The_ **House of Love** _nurtures fighters_ _and protectors._

> Colors - gold and rose quartz 
> 
> Mascot - Swan 

Elysium is a pretty well-renowned institute of magic in the wizarding community, which is why so many immediately make assumptions on the sort of person you are based on what House you hail from. Stereotypes are a dime a dozen and most people seem only truly interested in the most gossip-worthy topic - the Sky/Sea rivalry (the other Prof. Chase again blames Mr. D, but I do think that subject is worth exploring. That’s Prof. Jackson’s area of interest, so I’ll let him tell you about it some other time). 

To do my part as a educator and researcher of the magical arts, I’m here to give you the short about the Founding Story behind the Houses prior to you taking the quiz. Here goes. Once upon a time, a group of four remarkable witches and wizards shared a vision to promote ethical magic use, to archive and disseminate knowledge, and to cultivate heroism. 

Each of them had differing views on what was the best way to impact the world as wielders of magic. Zeus believed the obvious solution was order, that there should be guiding structures for the people, forming the backbone of society’s moral standards and principles. Poseidon sought to counter him, as he vastly preferred independent exploration and creative innovation, which most often came out of breaking rules. On the other hand, Zeus recognised that it was the contrarian/exceptional individuals who inspired him to constantly adapt and evolve; while Poseidon too acknowledged that he thrived most creatively with just the right amount pressure from rules. Both held great regard for individual autonomy, that everyone possessed the ability to be their own persons. But both also understood the necessity of operating within responsible boundaries, and thus served as one another’s foils.  

In contrast, the other two are commonly regarded as apolitical because they preferred not to interfere in the overall state of affairs. Hades had quite the fascination with mortality, and thought that witches/wizards shouldn’t necessarily strive towards a goal of control or influence, but rather rein in their destructive potential and take on passive roles - recording history rather than making it. Aphrodite agreed that it was arrogant of humans to presume so much about themselves, but instead of keeping away at a distance like Hades, she considered magic something that everyone should revel in, enjoy, explore, and love. It’s also been said that love for magic is precisely what drives Hades to document it. Neither liked to focus on the mundanes of human civilisation - instead, they had a singular appreciation of art for art’s sake, magic for magic’s sake - nothing more and nothing less. 

Above all, the four believed in  _balance_ , and that having a healthy mix of the defining attributes from the four Houses is what every magician should aspire to. Elysium heroesshould develop an equal amount of respect for the four ideals after seven years of education. Remember: the Founding Ones decided to come together, as opposed to starting their own individual cults. When you think about it that way, there probably  _is_  logic behind Mr. D’s manner of Sorting new students every year after all.

* * *

 

## tl;dr The Quiz

 **How to take quiz:** Note down the corresponding alphabets to the answer option that suits you best in the following questions. Submit a private message here on our tumblr, or alternatively, just leave a comment "1.C, 2.A…”, and then wait patiently for the answer to show up in your mailbox. I might be a professor of the magical arts, but I’m still human and there’s a limit to how fast I can reply. Please be patient! 

1\. You’ve been trying to enlist godly help for your quest but the gods have been ignoring your prayers. You resort to:

  * A) the quest logs of past heroes must contain at least a few successful methods you’ve yet to try
  * B) seducing their favourite demigod child
  * C) forget them - time is ticking, just find help in the form of other heroes or immortals 
  * D) crush one of their statues and/or take their sacred animal hostage



2\. Beauty is

  * A) effort, time and art
  * B) but a deceptive guise
  * C) in a well-constructed piece of craft
  * D) apparent in my virtues



3. The best magical pet is

  * A) one that eats your enemies
  * B) of equal or even greater intelligence than its owner
  * C) a symbol of your status and best virtue
  * D) well-trained and a source of your pride



4. Mr. Chiron’s Wandmaking business 

  * A) is successful because the brand image is built around the identity of a single individual
  * B) successfully captures the soul of a witch/wizard in physical form like nobody else
  * C) could give more recognition to those satyr helpers
  * D) the beautiful fruit of one man’s labour and passion



5. In a team of friends on an adventurous quest, you are the

  * A) leader who values the unique contributions that each member brings to the table
  * B) empathetic one who grounds the others with strong and uncompromising values
  * C) foil to the leader, or possibly even the antagonist in disguise
  * D) long-suffering knowledgable one who everyone should really consult with before they decide to do anything



6. Crisis after crisis pushes the team onto the brink of implosion. You are the one who

  * A) explodes with emotion of unexpected magnitude, shocking the others and ending the conflict… albeit without true resolution
  * B) is the most riled up, unleashing all of the frustrations that you’ve accumulated thus far
  * C) had been expecting this inevitability, torn between wanting to resolve the conflict and also airing your grievances
  * D) sees the silver lining - everyone needs an outlet, clashes are inevitable, and the team’s bonds will be much stronger after this fight



7. Most important factor in selecting a subject

  * A) actual interest, or you won’t bother with homework or readings
  * B) assessment criteria - for you to determine whether or not the professor is worth his salt
  * C) professor’s overall attractiveness, because that directly impacts on how focused you’ll be in the class
  * D) complexity of the subject - it should be interdisciplinary, have contemporary relevance and real life applications



8. A friend is unfairly dumped by their partner. You react by

  * A) depending on the severity of the situation, either give them their comfort food or a memory-forgetting potion
  * B) encouraging them to spill their emotions into a diary or to you
  * C) blatantly humiliating their ex in a Quidditch match even at the expense of a penalty
  * D) discreetly sabotaging their ex, such as causing them to lose House points, losing out at Quidditch try-outs or Prefect auditions, etc. 



9. In a final boss fight, your decisive winning move is by

  * A) stabbing them right in the back because that’s how close your proximity is to them
  * B) an elaborate magic circle you had sneakily drawn on the ground while evading all of their attacks
  * C) striking the killing blow in a well-matched sword fight - also, the poison on your blade finally kicking in
  * D) razing their compound to the ground, crushing them in fire and rubble, and flying away victoriously on your steed



* * *

Not happy with the quiz or your results? Shoot a “ **Give me the Mr. D** ” comment to get the Sorting Hat onto your case. This will guarantee get a truly random result, with only the lightest of judgement made from your avatar picture and URL name. 

-  _Prof. Magnus Chase_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](https://resultingingoodfaith.tumblr.com/post/179241730499/prof-magnus-chases-what-elysium-house-are-you).
> 
> I came up with this quiz and the Houses concepts by deconstructing the personalities of main characters from the Rick Riordan books and popular Western animation (ATLA, TLOK and VLD) in a spreadsheet that I've shared on tumblr [here](https://resultingingoodfaith.tumblr.com/post/183873977504/elysium-school-of-heroes-deconstructing-popular). If you like this AU, check out this extra-special BTS stuff and tell me what you think!


	3. A Wand for Perseus Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interested in owning one of Mr. Chiron's wands yourself? Not sure what that would entail? Read on about Prof. Perseus Jackson's mother-of-pearl wand on how it came to be and how it represents him.

Mr. Chiron is the immortal centaur who supplies wands for students of the wizarding school Elysium. 

A wand is made of three magical ingredients, with one forming the exterior and the two others forming the core. These components are precious and unique to the individual. Mr. Chiron and his satyr task force devote the bulk of their time to locating and obtaining these materials, travelling not just to the far reaches of the world, but also backwards and forwards in time. 

Every wand tells a story about its owner, the person’s personality, their life, and their relationships. This is a little snippet about Percy Jackson’s.

* * *

 

  * _Mother of Pearl exterior_



Percy’s mom, who’s a witch from Elysium herself, filled her son with tales about the wizarding school from a young age, knowing without a doubt that he would one day become a great wizard (she had the Third Eye). Of all the topics, imagining the sort of wand he would come to own was an all-time favourite . Because of their shared affinity towards the color blue, little Percy was convinced that was going to be the color of his wand. Maybe not the bright unicorn blue they loved decorating cookies with, but a dark and mature shade such as sapphire.

To say he was dismayed when Mr. Chiron pulled out a massive shell with a shiny interior containing numerous pearls the moment he enterred is an understatement. The wandmaker’s stance on using a mother of pearl body for his wand would not be swayed. He said something about the shell and its contents washing ashore on the day Percy was born, which hardly seemed reasonable, since Percy couldn’t possibly have been the only one born on that particular day presently about to start his education at Elysium. 

  * _Crushed sand coin core_



The second magical ingredient was supplied by Percy himself. He had brought the sand coin given to him by his biological father at his mother’s insistence. They had an estranged relationship, and while Percy had been fascinated with the texture and the shell relief growing up, by age 11 he‘d tired of it, and instead wondered where his father could have gotten this useless trinket from. Though he’d tried using it at several carnivals (behind his mother’s back), it wasn’t accepted as a currency anywhere.

Chiron’s approval of the sand coin was met with a neutral-ish response from Percy, though he got admittedly got anxious and regretful when Mr. Chiron quickly ground up the disc after a brief examination. 

  * _Medusa’s snake core_



Perhaps sensing Percy’s lack of enthusiasm over the whole wand-making process thus far, Mr. Chiron rightly saved his best for the last - a glittering gold and emerald colored snake from the head of Medusa, loped off on its tail end, which he spilled from a velvet pouch onto the table. Sensing his mother’s uneasiness, Percy guessed that this “Medusa” monster was quite the big deal, and at last the excitement of getting a wand came back to him. Before Mr. Chiron could put the snake in the same grinding bowl, Percy reached his hand out over the table. 

He couldn’t be sure if his intention had been to touch the snake or offer to grind it, but it abruptly flipped six inches off the table and bit him on his right wrist. 

His mother cried out in surprise, but Percy had already grabbed the head of the snake with his other hand, pulling it off his skin unflinchingly, but in a little bit of a daze. Mr. Chiron had pulled out his own wand - as big as a sword, it looked more like a mini staff, bronze and with red scratches on its sides - and waved it wordlessly, rendering the snake lifeless and pulling the poison out of Percy’s blood in a single movement. 

Assuring Sally that “These things do tend to happen,” Mr. Chiron picked up the snake himself and put it in the bowl for Percy, who then steadily grinded it into a dark red paste.

  * _Medium-short length, a little bendy_



The result is an iridescent wand of average length. It’s consistency is a “a little bendy”, resembling its owner as a person who sticks true to his convictions, and oftentimes has creative ways out of sticky predicaments. 

* * *

 

_Percy with his peers at Elysium_

No matter where he went, no matter what he did, his shiny wand drew everyone’s attention the instant he whipped it out – meaning he could never get away with a poorly cast spell or misfire without the acknowledgement of his whole class. This was problematic as Percy had singled out Jason Grace to be his rival from the first year and didn’t want to lose face – technically he collided more often with Thalia Grace, but as she was two years above him, he projected his antagonistic sentiments onto her younger sibling instead. Apart from humans, his wand is also a big monster magnet. He’s had to fight off greedy goblins and entranced dragons from a very young age. Understandably, Percy resented his wand for almost half the time he was in school. 

However, not everything was a negative. The nature of his wand caused Percy to hate time-consuming wandwork. Rebelling against the standard techniques taught by his professors, he developed a fast and sharp style in his wand technique and a near-prodigal level of proficiency in non-verbal spells. He had a fully developed Animagus by the start of his third year, which significantly altered the perception that his best friend Annabeth Chase had of him. She went from rolling her eyes around him to raising her eyebrows in surprised admiration more often – a change that would go unnoticed by him until another three years later.

As his abilities grew, Percy came to appreciate his wand in spite of its design quirks. Furthermore, magical creatures were also drawn to him because of it, and the relatively harmless ones could be quite pleasant to interact with. In his sixth year, a unique set of circumstance found Percy and his rival Jason Grace in the possession of a drakon egg each. It was extremely forbidden, highly dangerous, and a ridiculous responsibility that neither had asked for; though when the eggs hatched, Percy had a much easier time taming his than Jason did. Having a shiny stick always on hand turned out to be a massive advantage, and he was immensely gratified when a burnt and scratched up Jason approached him not too long after to seek help in training his. Becoming a Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures in adulthood became the obvious career choice for him from that point on. 

* * *

 

_Percy slaying the Gorgon_

In his final year, Percy defied many expectations and met the academic criteria needed to partake in the most difficult capstone project in Elysium - to go off on an individual quest to slay a great monster with only your wand and one additional item, so named the Herculean Task. It hadn’t been hard for him to extrapolate from his wand that his challenge was to be Medusa, and he had devoted a lot of time researching and training in anticipation of this moment. He decided to borrow a sword born unwillingly from Mr. D - he could sense Percy’s reluctance to return it after he was done - and flew off in his Animagus form after getting a surprise good luck kiss from Annabeth. He understood that his only choice was to be victorious, not only as a condition for graduation, but also to obtain the very same snake from her head that he’d ground into paste for the crafting of his wand six years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](https://resultingingoodfaith.tumblr.com/post/179613888554/a-wand-for-perseus-jackson-au-ficlet).


	4. Familial bonds for the Grace sibling wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sky student would undoubtedly find greater resonance in the origin story of the two Professor Grace's wands than the previous chapter.

Family and intimate ones are the biggest sources of wandmaking magical ingredients. It is in this sense that wands are said to be demanding, because this particular realm is too complex (and unethical) for magical time-traveling satyrs to manoeuvre. They sometimes ask for more than a party is willing to give, compromising or otherwise permanently altering the state of one’s relationship as a consequence. Negotiations between the client and the wandmaker to swap one ingredient for the other is not uncommon, but such allowances are very rarely made. A factor to Mr. Chiron’s wandmaking reputation, as you may recall, is on his brand’s ability to obtain all kinds of magical objects needed for his craft, no matter how difficult such a task may seem. Of course, patronising an alternate wandmaker might suffice, though such an act would also be gambling around with the performance quality of the final product. 

* * *

 

_For Thalia Grace_

  * _Silver exterior_



Thalia’s letter of acceptance to Elysium threatened to upset the delicate balance in her household. While she couldn’t wait to leave the depressing mundane world and life behind, she also loathed to leave her brother in the care of an adult figure she couldn’t trust. Worse still, her mother caught onto her dilemma and did things to play up on her fears and worries. In the months leading up to the date of her departure, not a single meal in the house went by without arguments.

Mr. Chiron requesting for her mother’s silver jewellery as a component to Thalia’s wand further added fuel to the fire - Beryl Grace was a possessive woman, even without acknowledging the fact that those had been a gift from her children’s father. Thalia fought with her over the right to be bestowed the silver; fought again when her mother attempted to give her fake substitutes; and in the end, stole them out of her mother’s safe when she wasn’t home. 

  * _Tears of a dead love core_



Thalia genuinely thought of herself as a person who didn’t faze easily until the moment Mr. Chiron revealed the second ingredient he was using for the crafting of her wand. He gave her a moment to inspect the vial without telling her the identity of the person he’d collected it from. She didn’t ask. This question will haunt the rest of her days, and continue to go unanswered even in her adulthood, when she’s experienced the death of family and peers alike. The sheer magnitude of the implication behind this small amount of liquid gave her  profound respect and fear for the old wandmaker. 

  * _Long, strong wand, but chipped and somewhat brittle_



Wands of long lengths often suggest nobility and honor in their master’s character. Coupled with her natural talent, this is a wand of high performance caliber, though its somewhat brittle quality would come as a surprise over the years

* * *

 

_For Jason Grace:_

  * _Wolf fang exterior_



Growing up, their father’s greatest influence in the house was his absence. He could not be convinced to stay with his children’s or their mother for long, and only cared enough to occasionally send random trinkets to their house. On Jason’s second birthday, he mailed a stuffed wolf head over (to Beryl’s disgust), and after that, no longer bothered and seemed to disappear for good.

That formed the basis of Jason’s attachment towards the stuffed wolf head. His mother refused to mount it, so Jason played with it like other children his age would with soft toys, loving it even when he accidentally knocked into it and cut the corner of his lip against a sharp edge. 

The night their mother drove her car into the house, it was the first thing he thought of saving. A year and a half later, Mr. Chiron would request for it and file the teeth down into fine ivory powder right in front of Jason’s eyes. 

The whole time, Jason simmered in silent bafflement, trusting Thalia but also feeling quite betrayed. 

  * _Peacock feather core_



Already disturbed by Mr. Chiron’s unholy manipulation of his cherished wolf head mount, Jason was more than reluctant at the next item the wandmaker requested: a single peacock feather. In his mother’s turbulent career as a small-time actress, she had a strange relationship with peacock hats - insisting that they were symbols of high fashion and class, but also claiming to hate the animal. He knew before Mr. Chiron specified that he was asking for the one from his mother’s favourite hat. 

He wasn’t lying when he said that the feather was synthetic and that the hat had burned, alongside his mother’s other possessions, the night of the house fire. But he found himself proven wrong when Mr. Chiron brought it out, as large and as beautiful as he remembered. He was first amazed that it was still around, then conflicted at whatever Mr. Chiron was about to do to it, and finally reassured when all he did was roll it flat and set it in the mould with the wolf fang powder.

  * _Long length and swishy quality_



The exact same length as his sister’s, a feature that is both symbolic of their close bond and suggestive of the fact that the two of them were much more similar than appearances or surface personalities might suggest. The swishy quality appears reminiscent of an actual peacock feather. 

* * *

 

_Herculean Task legacies and wand cores_

At Elysium, a tradition as old as time is that - in the cases where this applies, which is always around 46% per batch of students - heroes are expected to challenge whatever great beast it is for their Herculean Task in order to obtain its body part for their wand. For the Grace siblings, this process played out quite differently. 

The strands of the Golden fleece required for Thalia’s wand were stolen off the pelt by her best friend/partner Luke Castellan while he was on his Herculean Task - to obtain the golden apples from the Garden of Hesperides. A time-travelling satyr recovered the strands of the fleece from his body after it was brought back to Elysium by professors. 

A year later, Thalia set forth on the same Herculean Task, seeking vengeance. She managed to wound the guardian dragon, but due to her own injuries, she decided to return to Elysium - bearing a single apple from the Garden - as opposed to finishing the duel with the dragon. She cut up the apple and shared it with her closest friends on the night of celebrations; a slice she left on Luke’s grave; its seeds she gave to a satyr, who came to her at dawn on behalf of Jason’s wand. 

Two years after that, Jason would honor Thalia and Luke both by once more challenging the Garden of Hesperides - he submitted his Task to the school as that of stealing the Golden Fleece; but his heart had been set on ending what his sister had started - slaying the dragon. He accomplishes both, a great feat of heroism, and takes three apples for good measure. One for Thalia, one for eating with his friends (setting aside a slice for Luke), and the third he donated to the Elysium Great Archive, along with the Fleece and the body of the slain dragon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](https://resultingingoodfaith.tumblr.com/post/180626793249/familial-bonds-for-the-grace-siblings-wands-au).


	5. The Magical Floating Mountain Island School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out about the design of the physical school grounds on Mt. Olympus, the unique hang-out spots of each of the four Houses, details about school legends and sporting matches in this chapter!

## The Magical Floating Mountain Island

The school of Elysium is located in Mt. Olympus, a hollowed-out mountain with twin peaks. It floats by itself on a moving island out at sea but is always conveniently close to shore. The only way to get to the school is to walk across the water. Wizards and witches who are trusted by the school’s  **magical border defense system**  (a VIP list), as well as students, alumni and teaching staff will be able to traverse the waves without a problem - an invisible bridge forms a path under one’s feet that will ensure safe (if a little wet) passage across. 

To other non-wizards (and non-VIP mages), the island appears as a rocky mountain shrouded in a miserable grey fog. Attempts to cross by boat always end in failure, deterred either by the border defense system or worse, the  **twin Elysium drakons** causing shipwreck and tragedy. 

A few days in a year, the island will float to and anchor itself on the mainland. This happens for a number of special holidays, important sporting matches, open house day for all parents and the like. 

* * *

 

## The School

The school is the entire mountain, which is hollowed out, and held together structurally by magic and godly blessings. 

 **Top-most level:**  the top of the mountain is a crater surrounded by the twin peaks. The tallest peak is on the West and is called the  **First Tower,** where the teaching staff’s quarters and offices can be found. It has a great vantage point, and there is a  **announcer’s box**  podium on the mid-upper floors for Quidditch referees and VIP seats when a game is in session. The top of the First Tower is a massive, open-air space known as  **Apollo’s Landing**  where Astronomy and Divination classes are sometimes conducted, as it offers the best view of the stars and the sunset of the entire mountain. Pegasi (and once, a helicopter) are also able to land there. 

The First Tower rises above the West dormitories of the Sea students, which some say is because Sea students are the naughtiest of the bunch. Attesting to that stereotype is an old school legend that both Sea and Sky students regularly compete in, where the two House representatives have to: 1) Scale to the top of the Tower without getting caught, and 2) Dive off into the sea 4,000 meters below. This so-named “ **Test of Truth** ” states that a “true” Sky student will temporarily gain the ability to fly, while a “true” Sea student will survive the impact against the water. Success proves the authenticity, courage and coolness of the participating student. The legend endures because there are always older students or alumni around claiming to have successfully attempted it. However, an indeterminate number of horrifically  _fatal_ failures have caused the teachers to enforce the strictest of punishments to anyone caught attempting it. To reiterate, the Test of Truth is  _extremely illegal._

The opposite peak on the East is called the  **Lightning Tower,** a tower that House of Sky students claim exclusive hang-out rights to. It is bay far the most popular spot for Sky students to bring their dates to, blessed with a vending machine where food and drinks can be purchased from. The view is fantastic during sunrise and for Quidditch matches - these “VIP seats” are notoriously known to be traded for magnificent favours or priceless artifacts among the students themselves - another illegal activity that is unfortunately even more enduring than the Test of Truth, as money is involved. An  **eagle aviary**  and a  **Eagle post office branch**  is also located on this tower. 

On the Northern side of the crater, the Love students have their own special spot, the  **Garden of Eros and Psyche,** yet another beautiful, top-notch dating and picnic spot, with two adjacent greenhouse, one of which used for Botany lectures. The plants and flowers from the garden trail down and seep into the walls of the North dormitories, infusing the rooms with a constant air of hope and love. Up in the Garden itself, where more potent plants bloom, the aphrodisiac scents heighten feelings of sexual desire, and students often feel emboldened to… well I’m sure you get the idea. 

Between the two peaks is the crater, where depending on the situation, alternates between a lake or grass field. Care of Magical Creatures classes, Flying classes, and  **Quidditch**  matches utilises both terrains - though in a bid to revive interest in the sport, there’s been a campaign to push for more creative terrains for Quidditch, with the most popular idea being that of a lava pool. 

 **Upper-middle levels:**  the mountain is quartered up and the  **dormitories**  for each of the four Houses takes one side of the mountain. North quarter is Love, East quarter is Sky, South quarter is Soul, and West quarter is Sea. While the Northern and Eastern dormitories rooms have senior students in the highest floors, and junior students in the lowest, the case is the opposite for the Southern and Western dormitories. 

Every room has a one-way window that lets the inhabitants look out - but not the other way. From the outside, the mountain appears to be an unmarked forest of green. Satyrs sometimes trek those woods.

Another popular, dangerous, and unique to Elysium sport is known as the  **Deathmatch** , and takes place in the forests on the mountain’s exterior. Borrowing a Golden Snitch from Quidditch, four competitors start with a vertical hover on their brooms from the top-most edge of the forest, and fly down and through the woods in order to catch the snitch. A Deathmatch only takes place at night. The worse the weather conditions the better. Because the specs of the match are so challenging, competitors are allowed to charm themselves with two of the following spells, which include: night vision “ _night light_ ”, protective body coating against physical damage “ _aura armor_ ”, or “ _glue-to-broomstick_ ”. Deathmatches are used to settle personal feuds and train Quidditch teams. 

  * A famous Deathmatch was the one that took place between their current Professors Jason Grace, Jackson, McLean and Levesque when they were students themselves. Professor Levesque had won due to an uncanny affinity she had for the Golden Snitch, which cemented her title of Best House Seeker in her generation. Her victory greatly put then-Sky Head Prefect Grace and then-Sea Quidditch Captain Jackson to massive shame
  * Because of Deathmatches, the dryads on Mt. Olympus are among the toughest and most aggressive species on the planet 
  * Consequently, not a lot of satyrs like hiking there - mostly only the hardiest ones under Mr. Chiron’s employment will brave the bad tempered nature spirits for the rare herbs and plants that exclusively grow there



**Middle level:**  The  **Mess Hall,** blessed by the minor goddess Abundantia. Invisible servants take care of everybody’s food and drink wants on the four tables (five, including the teacher’s table at the front) during set hours. There is a  **cornucopia**  per table that produces food 24/7 for those with notorious snacking habits. 

 **Lower-middle levels:**   **Lecture rooms**. Each professor has a room designated by unique gemstones formed by volcanic activity. The lava in the core of the mountain is held in check by magical spells, and also delivered throughout a subterranean network known as the  **Lava Pipes**  to bring heat to different rooms and areas in Elysium.  

 **Bottom levels:**  Only accessible through the Southern dormitories, a tunnel at the base leads to a large cave in the center of the mountain containing  **Pluto’s Spring,** a source of flowing lava where precious gems grow in abundance. There is an ancient enchantment in place that prevents the gems to be picked for any kind of financial gain. The cave is spacious and used by Soul students as a common/study room, where allegedly, the vibrational energy from the gems ensure 100% productivity for all individuals studying within its walls. 

The rest of this floor is the  **Athenian Library,** Elysium’s own wealth of knowledge containing textbooks, common encyclopaedias, as well as archives of former and current Elysium professor notes, books and many, many more. The inhabitants of the Town have access to the library. On weekends, the Library is further open to inhabitants across the water. 

* * *

 

## The Town

The foot of the mountain, is the Town. Its inhabitants are throughly vetted by Elysium staff due to their proximity to the students. You would have to be a former student of Elysium yourself to be considered for residency there. Furthermore, you would then have to be able to contribute something of great value to Elysium, or the wider magical community - be it knowledge or art - to be accepted. 

As a result, The Town is considered as an extension of Elysium school grounds.  **Mr. Chiron’s Wandmaking Studio’s**  home base is here, though he also has a parallel studio on the mainland - a larger space where his workforce resides. 

Another landmark is the  **Bellerophon Stables** , named after the immortal rider of Pegasus. Business does extremely well because there are always heroes needing steeds for their quests - or to really up the game in their dates. They rent and board horses of all kinds, such as:

  * _Ventus Horses_ : raging storm spirits in the form of a horse. Difficult to control, temperamental, flashy, extremely fast over lands and skies. Tends to dissipate into air in the hands of inexperienced riders. Refunds  _might_  be negotiable
  * _Hippocampi Horses_ : half horse, half fish, tame and relatively easy to control. Used for surface-water and underwater travels. Tends to get riders extremely wet. Riders must account for their own ability to breathe in water! 
  * _Pegasi Horses:_ black winged horses. Nice-tempered, easy to ride, and best fit for all sorts of riders and all sorts of quest. Best sellers  
  * _Skeletal Horses:_ not much of a temper, not much of physical substance. Summoned straight from the Underworld. Can travel overland and in the Underworld. Impervious to physical damage 
  * _White Stallions:_ ordinary, non-magical horses, pure-white in color. Less strength, speed and stamina than magical horses. Used for decorative and theatrical purposes mostly. An okay ride across lands 
  * _Unicorns:_ essentially more expensive, horned versions of the white stallions. Valued for their horns more than anything else 



Professors Jackson and Levesque are close patrons of the Bellerophon Stables, boarding their own personal steeds there, and in the case of Prof. Jackson, sometimes renting the horses for class. 

The  **Dolphin Bay,** named after Dionysus,is a strip of white sand on the Northwest side, and is the calling ground for Sea students, and where Sea students would hit the water for those attempting the Test of Truth. The large size of the bay makes it home to the loudest student parties and rowdiest chariot races. When not not in use for those activities, the bay is a hotspot for treasure hunts. All fun events are guaranteed success on this plot of land.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could pick my own House based on their exclusive spaces I would pick the Garden of Eros and Psyche. 
> 
> I'm quite pleased with this school design. I'm of course speaking with a bias but unless their Quidditch matches get a lava field edition, I believe Deathmatches will remain the more popular sport among my students here at Elysium.


End file.
